


Blonde and Red - Switch

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chani and Hwiyoung have like no part in this, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, Unbeta'd, first work for this pairing I am honoured, pre o sole mio comeback, sorry - Freeform, this was written in like an hour and a half and I motivated myself with chocolate, yoongi is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Whoever thought it was a good idea to leave Jaeyoon babysitting Zuho on his mandatory rest day really didn't think things through.aka the fluffy Jaeho fic that you all need but never realisedaka how I think the hair colour swap really went down





	Blonde and Red - Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetynineclouds (foggydays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/gifts).



> So my darling sweetheart [Min](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/pseuds/ninetynineclouds) was feeling down a few days ago and in order to cheer her up, I wrote this fluffy Jaeho, a truly underrated pairing methinks. 
> 
> The idea started with a picture (which I can't find the link to rn) and was continued to be inspired by these photos of Jaeyoon and Zuho being squishy together. [1](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Fn6PAvzXjpk/maxresdefault.jpg) [2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/15/7f/44/157f44d218d5754939b63fa6fe6f3f25.jpg) [3](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DD3XJTOUIAEvWdi.jpg) and also [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrtlqBsqs0o)
> 
> I hope you like it and it makes you happy! Hope you're feeling better <3

“Hyung ~ I’m so bored.”

Zuho was sprawled out on their dorm couch, his face squished against the cushions. The other members had all gone to various individual schedules leaving him and Jaeyoon as the only two left at home. Normally he loved having free time, it meant a chance to work on new songs or just play around with his equipment and see what more he could learn. It was his ambition to become a well-recognised composer and producer so he could work on SF9 title tracks and make them one of the best new groups in the industry. Recently he had been getting some help from Suga - his sunbae and idol, which when it first started meant no shortage of fanboying on the rookies part. (He had learned to keep a calm demeanour around the older male now, but still died inside at every interaction.)

Today though, he was not happy to be just lying around doing nothing. The company wouldn’t let him go to his studio, claiming he was overworking and needed to take some real time-off. The fans would surely be happy if they heard that he was resting, but Zuho hated it. He wanted to sneak off and go work on his music in an internet cafe or something, but their manager had anticipated that and assigned Jaeyoon as his babysitter so-to-speak. So he was stuck in the dorm, alternating between scrolling through their various SNS sites and watching random videos on YouTube. He had exhausted all entertainment from those sources after about an hour and so he was dead bored. And Jaeyoon refused to help him.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuung~”

He heard an over-dramatic sigh from down the hallway and smiled a little to himself. It had been 20 minutes since he started calling Jaeyoon in increasingly annoying high pitched tones, and he was just waiting to see how much longer it would take for him to lose it. Jaeyoon generally had a pretty even temperament, but since he had nothing better to do Zuho decided to see how far that angelic patience could stretch. Right now, he believed it was almost all gone.

“Jaeyoonie hyung~ why won’t you pay me any attention?”

There was a muffled thump and the sound of footsteps coming into the living area. It seems like the redhead had reached the end of his tether thanks to the sickening aegyo in the deep-voiced rapper's tone. Zuho saw him stop in the doorway and fold his arms across his chest. Now was the time to play it up a little more, maybe then the vocalist would give in to him. He took in as deep of a breath as he could with the way he was lying, and dramatically rolled off the couch and onto the ground. Fortunately, it wasn’t too far down, and he had strategically placed a pillow for his head to fall onto. Still, it was dramatic enough for the older boy to slide over and kneel down beside him worriedly.

“Yah Zuho, are you alright?! Don’t do that my heart can’t take the shock.”

The blonde giggled a little when Jaeyoon got shocked or frightened his Busan accent came through and it was very cute. It was also touching that he worried about him, but of course, all the members in the group cared a lot for one another so it wasn’t that big of a deal. What really took him by surprise was when the older boy put his hands on either side of Zuho’s head and threw his leg over to straddle his hips. Suddenly, he wished he had stayed squished on the couch.

“You wanted my attention right? Judging from all your whining at least. Well now you have it, what do you want to do?” 

Everyone knew Jaeyoon was a very touchy person, Inseong was usually the main victim but all the members had experienced it at some point. And Zuho was also very touchy but in a less conventional way. He had a thing about biting his members, their ears, shoulders, occasionally legs if he was in the right position. Again, Inseong was his primary target since he never really seemed to mind. But what was happening right now was not the usual kind of intimacy they shared between members. There was a tension in the air between them, and the way Jaeyoon was looking down on him had Zuho’s stomach in a weird kind of knot. He had to break the silence before it got too weird, they all had to experience the awkward air in the dorm for about a week after one particular incident between Inseong and Dawon on Hongki hyung’s radio show.

“Umm - I’m bored?”

He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, and his voice cracked at the end too, but at least it relieved the tension a little. Jaeyoon continued to stare at him for another five seconds and just as Zuho was about to freak out, the older boy cracked a grin and started giggling. Zuho felt himself relax, his own ploy for attention had been used against him, he couldn’t help but start laughing too. Jaeyoon’s laughter was infectious, and it never failed to boost the mood of anyone in the group when they were feeling down. He closed his eyes as he lay on the floor, it was actually quite comfortable and the vocalist's body heat on top of him was counteracting the slight chill from the floorboards beneath him. The heat seemed to intensify slightly and he opened his eyes in confusion, only to find Jaeyoon’s face mere centimetres from his own, looking at him with open interest. The younger swallowed and opened his mouth to question it when a pair of lips shut him up. 

His eyes drifted shut by themselves, and he lost himself to the sensation of the kiss. It was short and quite chaste, but Zuho still felt breathless when the boy on top of him pulled away. His eyes flew open to find the redhead beaming down at him, his signature dimples on full display. They were still so close together that the blonde could see a slight flush on the apples of his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. 

“You say you’re bored and yet you looked like you were going to fall asleep just then. Didn’t you want to do something?”

No mention of the kiss, it felt secretive as if his hyung was afraid of saying anything out loud. Zuho supposed he could understand that, the walls of their dorm had an odd way of spilling their secrets to the other members sometimes. So he just nodded his head and cleared his throat before answering back.

“Well it’s not like I can exactly go anywhere, I’ve been put on house arrest for today by manager-hyung, and you’re kind of pinning me to the floor.”

Jaeyoon laughed out loud again at that and pulled back so he was sitting up straight. The rapper internally mourned their loss of proximity and the heat that was radiating off the sunshine above him, he had to stop himself from whining and pouting. His mind was still whirling from what had just happened, hundreds of questions about what it could mean all fighting to be at the forefront of his mind. The elder stood up abruptly and reached down a hand towards Zuho, an obvious invitation for him to take it. He did so and was promptly pulled to his feet, Jaeyoon was much stronger than what people thought him to be. Dawon would testify this, being the victim of many attacks by their resident honey-vocalist.

“I know manager-hyung put me on babysitting duty because he thought I was best able to deal with your pouting, but I resent the fact he thinks I am a mature adult. We are going to fix this, and by that I mean we’re going to give him a headache and a heart attack!”

Angelic he might seem, but Jaeyoon could be wickedly spiteful when the fancy took him. He was also extremely childish at times, but he wasn’t a member of their so-called “extra line” for nothing. There was a dangerous glint in the older boys eyes, he intertwined their fingers together and proceeded to drag Zuho towards the door. They were the same height and Zuho spent more time dancing and in the gym than his companion, but there was no escaping the determined death grip the vocalist had on his hand. It was only as Jaeyoon started putting his shoes on that Zuho’s mind caught up with his body.

“Hyung? I’m not allowed to leave the dorm.”

“Why do you think that? I was instructed not to let you leave the dorm in case you tried to do work when you’re supposed to be resting. But since I’m going with you and I’m not letting you anywhere near a computer or sound system, technically there’s no reason we can’t go out. Now put on your shoes so we can leave.”

There was no way he was going to turn down the chance to get out of the dorm. It wasn’t small by any means, but after being cooped up all day he felt claustrophobic and restless, getting some fresh air would do him good. They both grabbed face masks and caps from the ever-growing collection by the door and headed out, Jaeyoon being the responsible one and locking the door behind them. It was only as they reached the bottom floor of the apartment that Zuho realised they were still holding hands. Grateful that is was a little overcast and there weren’t many people about, he pulled his cap down a little further and walked closer to Jaeyoon’s side.

“We’re here kitty cat.”

Zuho jumped at the pet name whispered into his ear, he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going, just following Jaeyoon’s lead and trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He looked up to see a general convenience store just at the edge of the park by their building. Jaeyoon giggled a little under his mask at the younger’s confused expression. The redhead tugged at his hand and they walked into the store, Zuho kept his head down, focused on their interlinked fingers as he was lead through the narrow aisles. 

“What do you think, will this be enough to make manager-hyung regret leaving me in charge?”

Jaeyoon was holding a box of dark red hair dye, and despite having a mask on he surely had a devilish grin on his face. The rapper finally caught on to what his hyung was implying and felt a bubble of giddiness in his stomach. They weren’t supposed to dye their hair without permission from the company, especially not so close to a comeback, but Jaeyoon was holding his hand and they had kissed on the living room floor so he was willing to go along with whatever the older boy had in mind. He nodded and picked up a box of honey-blonde hair dye too, if they were going to do this they would do it right. They got all the essential crime tools - disposable gloves, tinfoil, bleach for the sink, and some instant ramen and chocolate to eat while they were waiting. When they got to the counter Jaeyoon let go of his hand but pulled him so that the blonde was standing right behind him. As they left the shop with their materials in plastic bags, their fingers intertwined once more and they began the walk back to the dorm.

Dying your group mates hair in the small cramped bathroom of your dorm without any prior experience is something that Zuho would never have thought he would do. And yet a little over two hours later, they were both sat on the floor slurping up their noodles with tinfoil in their hair and towels across their shoulders. Whispered confessions in the tight space of the bathroom meant there was something new in the air between them, it was softer, more gentle than Zuho thought it would have been. But he felt like he was floating on cloud 9, his skin burned with excitement (not dye) and there was a warmth that flooded his system every time he caught Jaeyoon’s eye. It was new, it was thrilling and most importantly, it was their secret to keep. 

When their transformations were complete and everything had been cleaned up to the best of their abilities, it was almost time for the other members to arrive back. Zuho brought his night clothes to the room Jaeyoon shared with their leader, they shut the door and spent time getting to know one another physically. As a very close group who would sometimes spend whole days in the dance studio drilling routines and perfecting their formations, they were not strangers to the other’s bodies, but this was different. This was intimate on a new level, every touch was electrifying, every glance sent shivers down the newly redhead boys spine. They curled up under the blankets, sharing small words and kisses in the minimal space left between them. As the others arrived back one by one, the pair giggled and huddled closer, any second now their crime would be discovered and their peace disrupted. But neither seemed to particularly care, at least not if the unchanging frequency of kisses was to go by. When Youngbin finally came in and called them, the initial confusion on his face was priceless, the two in the bed bursting into loud laughter. And as they met the others in the living room, that reaction seemed to be a common one. 

“Did you guys hit your heads together so hard your hair changed colour?”

“Obviously not Inseongie-hyung, it’s a conspiracy to confuse fans for the comeback, right?”

“Everything's a conspiracy with you Dawon-hyung. I think it was just a very bad idea to leave Jaeyoon-hyung alone with Zuho all day and not expect something dumb to happen.”

“Rowoon behave, you may be the mother but I’m the leader. And I for one think the colours really suit you guys.”

“I think so too! Jaeyoon-hyung’s hair matches his vocals now, and Zuho-hyung totally looks like a vampire!”

At first, Zuho was just waiting for one of the members to point out their joined hands or swollen lips, especially Chani who had a very keen eye for detail. But the pure genius of Jaeyoon’s plan finally dawned on him when Youngbin called an end to their discussion and sent everyone to wash up and get ready for bed. The shock of their now opposite hair colours was enough of a distraction to take away from the new atmosphere between them. It would probably take a few days before anyone finally noticed the more subtle change. And when Youngbin claimed he couldn’t share a room with Jaeyoon that night because of the smell of hair dye, and that it was best for the two of them to share so not to give their manager a heart attack, Zuho really appreciated that his boyfriend was an evil genius.


End file.
